


Терапия

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [13]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Porn, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Swenigora<br/>Иногда лечение нужно не только пациенту. Джаред Падалеки работает ксенопсихологом в «Мантикоре», и первым его пациентом становится вышедший из под контроля трансгеник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Терапия

Одним слитным движением Дженсен легко поднялся с кровати и, потягиваясь, подошел к окну. Сквозь закрытые жалюзи проникал рассеянный свет раннего утра. Джаред удобнее подоткнул подушку, с удовольствием наблюдая за плавными движениями любовника. Дженсен напоминал кота. Большого рыжего кота с длинной пушистой шерстью и острыми кинжалами когтей, втянутыми в мягкие подушечки лап.

Впрочем, если хорошо разобраться, он им и был.

— Который час? Тебе пора уходить?

— Пора. Но еще немного времени у нас есть. Ты же меня отмажешь, в случае чего?

— Не вопрос.

— Ты хороший парень, док. — За окном не было ничего интересного: серая бетонная стена ограждения, но Дженсен никогда не уходил, не посмотрев. — Что такой хороший парень делает в «Мантикоре»?

— Работает.

— Это теперь так называется?

Дженсен выразительно поиграл бровями и переступил с ноги на ногу. В комнате было холодно, а пол, наверное — и вовсе ледяной.

— Не стой босиком, простудишься.

— Ерунда, не заболею.

Ужасно хотелось курить. После хорошего траха Джареда всегда тянуло на сигареты.

По телу разливалось сытое удовлетворение, хотя задницу слегка саднило. Они не виделись неделю, а не трахались еще дольше. Отвык. Джаред поерзал по простыне, стирая вытекающую из ануса сперму и смазку. Дженсен не любил презервативы. Впрочем, они оба были абсолютно здоровы.

— Мне назначили партнера для спаривания. Ты знал? — Дженсен так стремительно переместился от окна к кровати, что Джаред не успел и глазом моргнуть.

— Нет, это Рентфро. Я такие вопросы не решаю.

Джаред и правда ничего не знал, директор никогда ни с кем не обсуждала свои идеи — одну безумнее другой. Мысль о том, что Дженсен будет спать с кем-то другим, неприятно царапнула собственнические инстинкты. Хотя ему-то какое дело? Джаред даже самому себе не признавался, что секс с Дженсеном давно вышел за рамки лечебной терапии.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты решаешь, а что нет. — Дженсен навалился сверху, предплечьем пережимая горло. По ощущениям, будто надавили железным прутом.

Внешность Дженсена могла ввести в заблуждение постороннего наблюдателя: легкий, сухопарый, без массивной мускулатуры, да еще и смазлив до неприличия. Парень казался избалованным сладким мальчиком, а не машиной для убийства. Но Джаред не был посторонним и отлично знал, что под веснушчатой кожей перекатываются стальные мускулы, а красивая внешность — обычный отвлекающий фактор.

— Прекрати. Задушишь.

— Я себя контролирую.

— Знаю. Просто мне не нравится. — Джаред демонстративно расслабился. Да и какой смысл бороться с тем, кто априори превосходит тебя в реакции, силе и ловкости?

— Ты странный, док. Совсем меня не боишься и не презираешь. Здесь все либо боятся, либо презирают.

— Боюсь… — Джаред погладил ладонями сильную спину, с удовольствием ощутив, как перекатываются под кожей невидимые мускулы, легко пробежал пальцами по позвоночнику. — Я хорошо притворяюсь.

«Презирают» он предпочел не комментировать. Глупо отрицать очевидное.

Дженсен мурлыкнул и ослабил нажим.

— Нечестно играешь… — горячее дыхание пощекотало ухо, терпкий мускусный запах — они трахались всю ночь и ни один еще не был в душе — забил нос.

Джаред впился поцелуем в соблазнительные губы. У него снова стояло.

Неутомимость Дженсена была понятна, а вот почему Джаред рядом с ним превращался в ненасытного похотливого сатира — он не смог бы объяснить даже если бы от этого зависело получение Нобелевской премии.

Дженсен завел руки Джареда за голову и пришпилил к подушке, а сам принялся покрывать поцелуями-укусами его шею . Больше укусами. Дженсен каждый раз метил его, как кот метит свое. Разве что не ссал. Зато все тело Джареда покрывали синяки и царапины.

Долбанные инстинкты, вшитые в трансгеников на уровне хромосом.

Удивительно, но в процессе Джаред даже не замечал, как его расписывают знаками принадлежности.

Джаред развел бедра, открывая доступ к своей дырке, возбуждение вымело из головы все мысли, кроме одной: «Хочу!»

Свободной рукой Дженсен обхватил оба члена. Непонятно как, умудряясь удерживать руки Джареда, дрочить им обоим, да еще и не наваливаться всем телом.

Джаред же мог только подбрасывать бедра, извиваться и стонать сквозь зубы.

Это был уже четвертый раз, и Джаред сомневался, что сможет выжать из себя хоть каплю.

Сухой оргазм вывернул его наизнанку, зато Дженсен залил всю грудь и живот — откуда что бралось? Интересно, зачем идеальному солдату способности элитной шлюхи? Или это шло в комплекте?

— Вот теперь точно пора.

Легко вскочив на ноги, Дженсен подобрал с пола штаны и футболку. Превращение всегда происходило мгновенно, секунда — и в трансгенике не оставалось ничего от разомлевшего от секса любовника, перед Джаредом стоял полностью одетый, готовый к бою солдат.

И ведь даже не запыхался!

Джаред отстраненно, по профессиональной привычке отметил: пульс ровный, дыхание не сбилось, выделения потовых желез отсутствуют.

Вместе с формой Дженсен привычно натянул на лицо маску тупого солдафона, готового исполнить любой приказ начальства без раздумий и колебаний.

— Разрешите идти?

— Иди… Нет, подожди, Дженсен… — Джаред и сам не знал, что хотел сказать. Внутри появилось нехорошее предчувствие, что они видятся в последний раз. — Ты там… осторожнее.

— Я всегда осторожен… — на мгновение маска треснула озорной улыбкой. —Давно хотел тебя спросить, док, почему Дженсен?

— Что? Ты о чем?

— Мой номер четыре-девять-четыре. Почему ты называешь меня Дженсеном?

— Я… я не знаю… Тебе идет это имя.

— И все? — Дженсен смотрел испытующе.

— Да, а с чего любопытство?

— Да так... До встречи.

Дженсен как обычно бесшумно выскользнул в коридор. Кошачьи гены придавали всем движениям трансгеника неповторимую животную грацию. Он и трахался как животное: бесстыдно и ненасытно.

Нашарив в тумбочке сигареты, Джаред все же закурил.

В первый раз он увидел Дженсена два года назад. Тогда, конечно, еще не Дженсена, а номер Икс-пять — четыре-девять-четыре. Джаред только устроился в «Мантикору» на должность ксенопсихолога, и это был его первый пациент. Подробностей он не знал, но из обрывков разговоров понял: на последнем задании трансгеник вышел из-под контроля, поставив под угрозу срыва всю операцию. Так как это был не первый случай сбоя в поведении серии, то его подвергли жесткой обработке, после которой трансгеник впал в кататоническое состояние. Четыре-девять-четыре грозила утилизация.

Джаред решил испробовать свои методы лечения, в том числе и секс — трансгенику, как любому животному, требовалось регулярно снимать сексуальное напряжение, иначе избыточная выработка гармонов делала их неуправляемыми — это сработало. Дженсен пришел в себя и вернулся на службу.

Они продолжали встречаться и трахаться, хотя в этом давно не было никакой необходимости с лечебной точки зрения. Джаред писал в отчетах какую-то чушь о закреплении положительного эффекта и врал самому себе о том, что Дженсен его интересует исключительно в научном аспекте.

«…Что такой хороший парень, как ты, док, делает в «Мантикоре?»

«…Почему Дженсен?»

Черт бы побрал эту их звериную интуицию.

Сладковатый дым привычно успокаивал нервы и будил воспоминания. Затушив сигарету, Джаред нашарил в ящике тумбочки потертую фотографию. Красивый парень, чем-то неуловимо напоминающий покинувшего комнату трансгеника, солнечно улыбался со старого снимка. Из бумажника Джаред ее два года назад вытащил, но разорвать и сжечь рука не поднялась.

«Твоя взяла, Дженсен. Я так и не смог тебя забыть».

* * *


End file.
